<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dazed and Amused by jadehqknb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389729">Dazed and Amused</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb'>jadehqknb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amusement Park Meet Cute, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College AU, Flirting, Gay Sex, M/M, Riding, Top Daichi, bottom Iwaizumi, featuring BokuAsa and OiSuga, mention of vomit, wet tshirts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Iwaizumi agreed (read: was coerced) to go with Oikawa and his boyfriend Suga to an amusement park, he never expected to meet the best ride of his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dazed and Amused</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt taken from this list: https://50-item-writing-prompts.tumblr.com/post/181844119575/50-meet-cutes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Come on, we gotta hurry!” </p><p>Oikawa bobbed and weaved through the thickening crowd of fellow amusement park attendees and Iwaizumi felt his blood pressure rising. They’d barely been here five minutes and already he was regretting giving into his best friend’s pestering to come. He hated crowds, the heat of the day would be upon them in no time and he wasn’t even that big a fan of rides. Not that he would admit it to any of their tight knit group.</p><p>“Weren’t you experimenting with collars? How ‘bout slapping one on him to keep him under control?” Iwaizumi asked Sugawara in an undertone.</p><p>The silver haired male let out a surprised huff then laughed. “Geez, calling out our kinks in public? Who are you and what did you do with Iwaizumi Hajime?”</p><p>Iwaizumi’s cheeks pinked and he rubbed the back of his neck. “S’rry, that was shitty of me.”</p><p>Sugawara’s tinkling laughter filled the space between them. “No, no, it’s amusing to me. And don’t tempt him, the man has no shame.” </p><p>“True,” Iwaizumi grumbled, pushing his hands into his pockets. </p><p>“We should actually catch up with him though, otherwise we’ll never hear the end of it,” Sugawara said and picked up his pace. </p><p>Iwaizumi sighed, resigned to a day spent running around to keep up with Oikawa’s exuberance. By the time they reached the rollercoaster Oikawa had been set on since they bought their tickets, the brunette was already looking peeved. “Slow. Pokes. I just <em> barely </em> got our fast pass tickets,” he fumed. </p><p>Sugawara gave a hidden eyeroll to Iwaizumi before spinning back to his boyfriend. “Sorry babycakes, crowd closed in on us.” </p><p>“A likely story,” Oikawa said, pouting. Sugawara chuckled, giving it a kiss and for what would surely not be the first time that day, Iwaizumi was feeling like a third wheel. </p><p>He wasn’t even sure why Oikawa had invited him if he was just going to be cuddling and flirting with his boyfriend. Not that Iwaizumi minded Sugawara. He liked him a lot, in fact, liked that he didn’t let Oikawa get away with half the bullshit he tried but also knew how to handle him delicately when the situation called for it. </p><p>“Ok, ok we’re here, now what?” Iwaizumi asked. </p><p>Oikawa extended a ticket and Iwaizumi took it, sticking it in one of the front pockets of his jeans. “Don’t lose it or tear it, that’s your ticket to the front,” Oikawa said as he led them to another entrance for the ride. </p><p>Iwaizumi glanced at the standard line, shocked that it was already so full with the park having just opened. He shook his head, falling into step behind the couple ahead of him as they weaved their way through the snaking path heading to the beginning of the ride. With each step closer, his stomach was already churning. He should have told Oikawa not to bother getting him on it, he wouldn’t have minded waiting for them at the exit. </p><p>As they neared the front, Oikawa let out a squawk of irritation. </p><p>“What’s wrong now?” Iwaizumi snapped. </p><p>“They require an even number for the pods!”</p><p>The tension in Iwaizumi’s chest began to release. Here was a reprieve! Only just as he was about to say so, a loud voice near them called, “Hey, hey, hey! You wanna group up? We have three, you have three, two odds, make an even!” </p><p>Iwaizumi turned to the speaker, eyes widening as he took in a large male with two-toned hair and bright gold eyes. Holding his hand was a taller male with long hair looking a little embarrassed and next to him was a shorter guy with cropped hair and a warm smile.</p><p>“Hi, please excuse Bokuto, he’s been waiting for over a year to go on this thing and you’re pretty much his savior so… join us?” He extended a hand. “Sawamura Daichi, fellow third wheel.”</p><p>Iwaizumi took the proffered hand, his smile strained. “Iwaizumi Hajime, pestered best friend.”</p><p>Oikawa clapped his hands loudly to gather their attention. “Great, now that’s settled, let’s go!”</p><p>He hurried to the loading dock, chattering to Sugawara and their new found ride partners. </p><p>“Excuse him, he’s an ass,” Iwaizumi grumbled as he and Sawamura fell behind the pair of couples. </p><p>Sawamura chuckled. “It’s all good. Our loud one is Bokuto Koutarou. The timid giant next to him is his boyfriend and my best friend, Azumane Asahi.”</p><p>“That’s Oikawa Tooru, my best friend, and his boyfriend Sugawara Koushi. They’re a nightmare.”</p><p>Sawamura laughed, slapping Iwaizumi on the shoulder. “You don’t pull any punches, do you?” </p><p><em> Neither do you, </em>Iwaizumi thought, resisting the impulse to rub the impact zone. If this was Sawamura friendly, he’d hate to see him pissed off. </p><p>Too quickly for Iwaizumi’s comfort, they were ushered into the rollercoaster pod. It was shaped like a UFO (of course, what else would Oikawa be so excited to ride?) and Iwaizumi was fairly certain that, despite his empty stomach, he’d be hurling by the end of it. </p><p>His hands trembled slightly as he worked to fasten the copious amount of buckles and he huffed a frustrated sigh through his nose. </p><p>“You ok?” </p><p>The question made him start and he looked up into the concerned eyes of Sawamura. </p><p>“Fine,” he grunted, finally clicking the buckle into place. He settled into the seat, closing his eyes and trying to hide the shaking of his knees, focusing on the sounds around him: the click of buckles, the chattering of Oikawa and Bokuto as they expounded on how excited they were to finally ride <em> Out of this World </em>, the thumping of the music that would probably be blasting once they got going. </p><p>And then, the moment he’d been dreading: the attendants finished their final checks and the door to the pod shut. To the designer’s credit, the thing sounded and felt very much like a common conception of a UFO and Iwaizumi considered that maybe they should have saved this for last because, at least for Oikawa, nothing could compare. </p><p>A cheerful, nasally voice pierced the murmurings of their group: <b> <em>Greetings Earthlings! We welcome you to sit back, relax and enjoy a journey to the stars! </em> </b> As it laughed, it morphed into a lower pitch, sounding menacing. <b> <em>At least that’s what you believed! Ha! Ha! Ha! You’ve fallen right into our trap. Prepare for your demise as we take you… OUT OF THIS WORLD!</em> </b></p><p>As Iwaizumi predicted, the thumping techno music rose in volume, adding in what he could only describe as “sounds of space” and Oikawa and Bokuto squealed with a mixture of joy and anticipation as the entire unit began spinning before the hills and valleys started. </p><p>Iwaizumi wasn’t going to make it. They’d barely gotten started and already he was ready to throw in the towel. Or at least throw up. He squeezed his eyes shut, unsure if it made it better or worse. Just as he was about to cry for mercy, he felt a hand cover his. </p><p>His eyes popped open and he looked to Sawamura, finding his gaze directly on his face, unfazed and steady. He didn’t say anything—not that they could hear each other above the music and the screaming anyway—but he didn’t need to. Everything Iwaizumi needed to hear was reflected in those warm brown eyes. </p><p>Sawamura squeezed his hand and Iwaizumi squeezed back… then threw up. The centrifugal force turned his spew into an airborne projectile that splattered directly onto Sawamura’s shirt. </p><p>Mortified, Iwaizumi tried to apologize but his mouth tasted of bile and he knew he’d hurl again if he tried to talk, so he clenched his jaw and eyes tightly closed.</p><p>After what seemed an eternity, the swooping, swirling and spinning stopped. At least for the ride. For Iwaizumi the world still felt topsy turvy and the nasty after taste made it difficult to breathe. It wasn’t until he felt the squeeze of his hand that he cracked open one eye, to find he was still gripping Sawamura’s.</p><p>The lights went bright and he stared in horror at the putrid Picasso fiasco covering Sawamura’s formerly white T-shirt. </p><p>And he was still holding his hand.</p><p>He dropped it, spluttering an apology. “Oh my god… oh my god, I’m so sorry!”</p><p>“Iwa-chan, what the hell! Are you ok? Holy shit that stinks!”</p><p>“Shittykawa, shut up!” Iwaizumi snapped. He closed his eyes again, still trying to get his stomach to chill the fuck out.</p><p>“Come on guys, give him some space.”</p><p>“I think he’s had enough space for one day.”</p><p>“Bo, not the time.”</p><p>Iwaizumi felt hot, sweat dripping down his temple and he just wanted to lay down or crawl in a hole and never come out. </p><p>After he wasn’t sure how long, he sensed a presence near him and Sawamura’s voice said, “Hey, I’m gonna get you outta this thing, ok?” </p><p>Soft fabric pressed against Iwaizumi’s mouth, gently wiping away what he could only imagine was more disgusting vomit. </p><p>“Sorry, man,” he mumbled, still unable to open his eyes.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, let’s just get you outta here.”</p><p>With swift fingers, Sawamura undid the buckles of the safety harnesses, freeing Iwaizumi but he didn’t move just yet. His legs felt like jelly and he couldn’t calm the vertigo in his head. That and he was <em> not </em> looking forward to the impending walk of shame. </p><p>“Hey, just take your time. One sec, I’ll be back.” And then Sawamura was gone. </p><p>In fact, when Iwaizumi managed to open his eyes, he found he was alone. No wonder it was so quiet, save for the ambient noise of the amusement park floating into the pod. He tilted his head back gingerly, blinking slowly as he stared at a fixed point on the ceiling.</p><p>“Ok, they’re gonna move this thing to the back, we can exit away from the crowd,” Sawamura said as he stepped back into the pod. </p><p>Iwaizumi felt panic well up as the door shut. </p><p>It must have registered on his face because Sawamura was quickly reassuring him. “Don’t worry. It won’t spin. They’ve locked it down and it’s only moving laterally on a side track.”</p><p>Iwaizumi would have nodded but he didn’t think it was a good idea. </p><p>“Where are the guys?” he mumbled, stomach giving a lurch as the pod began rumbling, moving he presumed to wherever “the back” was located. </p><p>“I sent them off. Didn’t think you’d want Oikawa fussing over you. Hope that’s ok.”</p><p>Iwaizumi managed to open his eyes again and found Sawamura next to him holding one of the support bars. Damn those arms. “Yeah, ‘s fine. Sorry to ruin yer day.”</p><p>Sawamura shook his head. “Nothing to be sorry for. In fact, the ride operator told me the thing wasn’t supposed to spin <em> that </em>fast. Something was off with the settings and it was going a hell of a lot faster than it shoulda been.”</p><p>“Damn,” Iwaizumi muttered, clenching his fist.</p><p>They finally stopped moving and Sawamura moved to stand in front of him. “Can you stand or do you need a hand?”</p><p>Iwaizumi nearly refused assistance until he recalled that pride often came before a fall and he didn’t think he could handle another dent to his dignity by tumbling to his knees or his ass. So he took Sawamura’s hand, allowing him to guide him to his feet. </p><p>“I’m so glad Oikawa isn’t here to see this,” he grumbled. </p><p>Sawamura chuckled but it wasn’t malicious. It was warm, touched with understanding. “Best friend’s mean well but sometimes they’re a bit much.”</p><p>They moved to the exit and Iwaziumi was so glad there was no mob of people to see his compromised state. But as he steadied his feet and released Sawamura’s hand to check his clothes, he found he’d miraculously avoided getting any of the disgusting mess on himself. </p><p>“Dude, lemme buy you a shirt, it’s the least I can do. Fuck, this is so embarrassing.”</p><p>Sawamura patted his back. “Deal. But first, we get you water and some gum.” He winked and Iwaizumi groaned. </p><p>~~</p><p>Iwaziumi kept his eyes fixed on the ground during their walk to the nearest concession stand where he bought a far too expensive bottle of water. It helped ease his stomach further though so he was glad to pay the price to have it. Heading to one of the gift shops, he and Sawamura looked through the shirt options.</p><p>Sawamura held up a technicolor tie-dyed one and grinned. “What do you think? Are these my colors?”</p><p>Iwaizumi grimaced. “If I have to stare at that too much longer I’ll hurl again.”</p><p>Sawamura shrugged. “Might improve the color scheme.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Iwaizumi laughed, pushing at his shoulder.</p><p>Undeterred, Sawamura headed to the next rack of shirts, picking up a white one with a shark on it. “Looks like they make shirts for their rides. Kind of like fan clubs for roller coasters and stuff I guess.”</p><p>He settled for the shark shirt, trying to pay for half since it was so ridiculously priced but Iwaizumi wouldn’t allow it. Sawamura headed to the restroom to change, dropping his ruined shirt in the trash as he came back out. </p><p>“Should we try to find the others?” Iwaizumi asked.</p><p>“We can if you want, though honestly I’m not that big a fan of amusement parks. Had to go a lot with my siblings and it’s just a drag now but Bo insisted I come and he’s not easy to say no to.”</p><p>“Tell me about it. You would have thought I destroyed Oikawa’s precious alien figurine collection for all the fuss he made to get me here. Only to leave me behind.”</p><p>“Stop, I told you he wanted to stay.”</p><p>“I know, I just like giving him shit, I guess. Part of the best friend privileges.”</p><p>Sawamura laughed as they walked along chatting. “Well, we could try some of the games.”</p><p>“And spend <em> more </em> money? No thanks.”</p><p>“Good point.” Sawamura wiped his brow. “Damn it’s friggin blazin’ today.” He pulled out and looked at the map which had been in his back pocket. “Can I interest you in a water ride? It’s not super fast or anything, just something we can cool down at. I think there’s one hill but no spinning.”</p><p>Iwaizumi considered it and despite only having known Sawamura for little over an hour, figured he could trust him. “Yeah, sounds good. It’d be nice to cool off.” He was definitely regretting his choice of a black shirt. If they weren’t so expensive, he’d have bought a white shirt too. </p><p>They made their way to <em> Cannon Canyon, </em>a loosely pirate themed ride that apparently had water cannons lined on both sides of the long, steep drop. While in line, riders were given raffle tickets that, upon their completion of the ride could win them a chance to fire them. With such a guaranteed way to cool down, it was unsurprising to find it crowded but luckily, most of the line was in shade.</p><p>Iwaizumi found he didn’t mind being stuck in line with Sawamura, their conversation wandering from school to their friends to favorite movies and bands. By the time they reached the point of getting on the ride, Iwaizumi had learned a lot about Sawamura, but the primary things were he was a bit of a dork who also happened to be cool and to top it off was unfairly attractive in an effortless way.</p><p>And he didn’t seem aware of any of it.</p><p>Seated in the back of the ride car shaped like a long boat, Iwaizumi parted his legs to allow Sawamura room to maneuver into his own seat. While the cavity was larger enough to handle two people, Iwaizumi still felt they were pressed rather close together. He supposed it was a way to secure the riders, but he couldn’t stop the flush of his cheeks when his knees pressed against Sawamura’s outer thigh muscles. </p><p>Damn, the guy could probably lift the brick house he was built like.</p><p>“Sorry, am I squishing you?” Sawamura asked, turning his head to look over his shoulder. “I think they should have put us in the back portion.” </p><p>It, however, was already filled with three girls all giggling and whispering not too lowly about the ‘incredibly hot guys’ in front of them. </p><p>“Nah, you’re fine,” Iwaizumi said quickly, pushing back as far as he could go to make more room. </p><p>He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands. He couldn’t keep them outside the boat, safety prohibited it and he really would rather not lose his fingers along the way. But if he moved them inside to grip the bars just below the top of the boat line, his hands would touch the back of Sawamura’s biceps. </p><p>
  <em> What is wrong with me? It’s not like I’m groping him. </em>
</p><p>Iwaizumi moved his hands, ignoring what felt like sparks tingling against his skin when the backs of his hands bumped the very biceps he was trying to avoid. </p><p>He wasn’t sure if Sawamura didn’t notice or didn’t care because the next second the ride began and their boat lurched forward, drawing grunts from them and squeals from the girls. Iwaizumi grit his teeth against the noise so reminiscent of Oikawa’s fan club in high school.</p><p>“You ok back there?” Sawamura asked. </p><p>“M’ fine, just… it’s more bumpy than I expected.” </p><p>To Iwaizumi’s utter shock, Sawamura pushed back right up against him. “There, now you won’t jostle so much. Wouldn’t want you throwing up on me again.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Iwaizumi said but he was laughing. With Sawamura so close, he could smell the sunscreen on his tanned skin and only just managed to stop himself from leaning in to rest his chin on his shoulder. </p><p>A jerk to their boat snapped his attention back to the ride and he realized they’d already reached the climb which would take them to the top of the drop and the impending blasts of water. </p><p>“Get ready to get soaked,” Sawamura warned as they crested the peak.</p><p>Iwaizumi’s hands instinctively clutched Sawamura’s waist and his stomach leapt into his throat when the boat shot down the steep incline. He didn’t have much time to think about it when the next second, cold water erupted all around them. The girls at their backs were squealing and Iwaizumi coughed as some water managed to slid down his throat. </p><p>He hoped it was sanitized at least. </p><p>Blinking and spluttering, Sawamura turned to look at him, laughing heartily. He took in Iwaizumi’s soaked state, then his own and laughed harder when Iwaizumi said, “You weren’t kidding when you said we’d get soaked.” It was then Iwaizumi looked down and saw that Sawamura’s nice new white t-shirt was soaked completely through. </p><p>His mouth ran dry despite the water all around them at the outline of his pecs and the subtle hint of abs. Abs he squeezed without notice until Sawamura jolted in his seat. “You don’t want to start that, I get violent,” he warned.</p><p>Iwaizumi gave a sharp grin. He’d file the information away for later, having a feeling it would come in useful; if he was lucky. </p><p>They exited the ride both drenched, but despite the discomfort of walking in wet jeans, it did provide some relief from the heat. Or rather it would have if Iwaizumi hadn’t kept stealing glances at Sawamura as they walked side by side through the park. The guy really was built, definitely something Iwaizumi not only admired but was totally his type </p><p>Unfair. </p><p>“Hey, you want to get out of the sun? I think there’s a fun house over here. We can run a race through the mirror maze,” Sawamura suggested as he turned another corner. </p><p>Iwaizumi followed blindly, sure he would go along with whatever Sawamura suggested, his brain was so mushed. It was a little embarrassing being so easily swayed by a handsome face and banging body but Iwaizumi knew himself well enough to admit defeat when he saw it. </p><p>“Sounds good, what’s the winner get?”</p><p>Sawamura grinned. “Loser buys dinner.” </p><p>They shook on it before entering the fun house, heading straight for the mirror maze. Rules acquired, they each took a different entrance. At the starting bell, Iwaizumi took off at a hurried pace. Running was forbidden, since people could really hurt themselves if they took a wrong turn into a mirror. An occurrence that happened to him at least two times in his first five minutes. </p><p>Growling, he glanced up and was surprised to find mirrors on the ceiling as well. It was extremely disorienting and he got turned around again and again. It wasn’t until he saw a flash of Sawamura pass his right that he realized they were able to enter one another’s paths if they took an incorrect route. He hurried after him, intent on scaring him, only to smack into another mirror. </p><p>Behind him a laugh made him jump and he turned to see the real Sawamura grinning at him. “I thought this was a race, not a game of hide and seek,” he teased. </p><p>“I’m changing the rules, better run,” Iwaizumi said, brandishing his fingers with a ticklish motion. </p><p>Sawamura lost his grin and took off. By the time Iwaizumi passed the threshold into the hall he’d been in, he’d lost him again. He hurried to the right, hooked a left and smack slap against another mirror. Cursing, he pushed off to head in the opposite direction. </p><p>Just as he was about to turn another corner, slower this time and with hopefully more stealth, he heard heavy breaths to his left. Slowing down, he crept up on the sound. As he neared it, his eyes were assaulted by a strobe light flashing overhead, another distraction tactic but he was too determined to win. He knew it was only him and Sawamura in the maze and so when he’d pinpointed exactly where he thought he was, he pounced, letting out a “Gottcha!” </p><p>Sawamura startled violently, his back slamming against the mirror behind him. Before he could dart away, Iwaizumi had him caged in with his arms, his body blocking any exit. They both were breathing hard, the flash of the light making their movements seem stilted. Iwaizumi’s eyes remained locked on Sawamura’s flushed face and when he took a deep breath in the scent of his sun warmed skin filled his nose. </p><p>“Well,” Sawamura said, voice a little rough, “you caught me. Whatcha gonna do now?”</p><p>Iwaizumi licked his lips and was dipping his head before he’d even thought about it. Thankfully, Sawamura leaned up at the same time, their lips meeting in the middle. The kiss wasn’t perfect and fireworks didn’t erupt and Iwaizumi didn’t hear music, but he did want more and quickly. His arms dropped to wrap around Sawamura’s waist, pushing him more firmly against the glass at his back as he tilted his head just enough to slot their mouths together. </p><p>“Finally, I was beginning to think you’d never make a move,” Sawamura mumbled against his lips. </p><p>“Me? What about you?” Iwaizumi countered, nipping his bottom lip. </p><p>Sawamura laughed breathlessly, kissing up the side of Iwaizumi’s cheek to his ear and nipped the lobe before whispering, “I like being chased, I just hoped you wanted to catch me.”</p><p>Iwaizumi moaned at that, moaned again when Sawamura surprised him by pushing back to send him slap against the wall behind him, sucking at his neck with a new fevered earnestness. “And now,” he rumbled, tracing the hemline of Iwaizumi’s shirt, “if you’re game, I’d like to give you a ride of my own.” </p><p>“That line should not work but damn it if you don’t make it,” Iwaizumi groaned. He pulled Sawamura’s face back to his own, kissing him deeply, plunging his tongue into the warm depths of Sawamura’s willing mouth. “Where? Not here, I hope.”</p><p>“Much as I want you now, I’m not into getting permanently booted from the park,” Sawamura laughed, pulling away. </p><p>Iwaizumi chased him but Sawamura’s hand on his chest over his racing heart had him stalling. Their eyes met and Sawamura gave a chuckle. “Come on, we can go to my hotel room. The guys won’t be back until well after closing if I know them. And just to be sure, I’ll tell them not to come back until I say.”</p><p>“They’ll actually do that?” Iwaizumi asked in awe as they snaked their way through the maze hand in hand. It only just occurred to him as they exited that Sawamura knew the layout and he huffed. “You weren’t kidding when you said you liked to be chased. You’re rather the seducer, aren’t you Sawamura?”</p><p>Sawamura shrugged, giving a smug grin. “When I like what I see, I tease it to come after me. If it doesn’t, well, it wasn’t meant to be.” </p><p>Iwaizumi allowed himself to be bold then, sliding his hand to the seat of Sawamura’s still damp jeans and squeezed the surprisingly supple flesh there. “Well, I definitely like what I see and I can’t wait to see more of it.” </p><p>“Now who’s dropping terrible lines?” </p><p>“But it worked, didn’t it?” </p><p>Sawamura turned, pressing up against Iwaizumi, grabbing his hand and pressing it against his own crotch where Iwaizumi was presented with the tactile evidence of just how good that line worked. “Now, let’s stop teasing and get outta here,” he said hurrying to the exit. </p><p>“Sounds great to me,” Iwaizumi agreed, taking off after him. If he liked to be chased, he would chase him wherever he ran. </p><p>—</p><p>“God, just like that, fuck!”</p><p>They’d wasted no time once in Sawamura’s hotel room. Damp clothes had been tugged and partially ripped, scattered across the floor as they stumbled into bed. A heavy naked make out session had quickly developed into Iwaizumi caged between Sawamura’s delectable thighs, his mouth sealed around his cock and his head bobbing up and down. </p><p>Sawamura didn’t bother to keep his voice back, moaning loudly whenever Iwaizumi found a particularly good spot and camped there, flicking the tip of his tongue over or around it just to hear him get louder. </p><p>He gently stroked his own erection, moaning around Sawamura’s cock to impart more pleasure and showcase his own. He rather liked giving head, was told he was pretty damn good but words only meant so much. Sawamura writhing and gripping his hair hard enough to make him hiss was evidence of the truth. </p><p>“You up for that ride?” Sawamura gasped, arching his back beautifully when Iwaizumi took him all the way to the root and swallowed around him. </p><p>He popped off, wiping his mouth to clean it of the accumulated spit. “Only if you let me pound you into the mattress later,” he said. </p><p>“Yeah, definitely, just let me get my cock in you, fuck!” </p><p>Iwaizumi nodded and Sawamura moved to the bedside table, opening the drawer and pulling out a condom. He rolled it on, slicking it with lube from the bottle produced from the same drawer and laid back down, his cock at full mast and ready to mount. </p><p>“Ready for me?” Iwaizumi asked. </p><p>“Been ready since staring at your ass in water soaked jeans, get up here!” Sawamura growled, reaching for him. </p><p>Iwaizumi complied, straddling his hips. He opened himself up and sank down on the thick cock beneath him, moaning at each burning stretch of his hole around it. “Fuck you’re thick,” he hissed. </p><p>“Too much?” Sawamura asked, rubbing circles on Iwaizumi’s outer thighs, the motion tender and really too sweet for the moment. </p><p>“No… just… gimme a second before the ride starts.” </p><p>Sawamura snorted inelegantly but didn’t say anything more, just kept touching Iwaizumi gently on his thighs, wandering up to caress his cock making Iwaizumi buck into the touch. </p><p>“Ok,” Iwaizumi said and that was all Sawamura needed to get started. </p><p>Planting his feet, Sawamura engaged his powerful legs, thrusting up into Iwaizumi making him bounce slightly. He moaned out loud, kicking his head back as the cock buried within him grazed his prostate. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful, shit,” Sawamura said, picking up the pace. </p><p>Soon the room filled with the sound of slapping skin, the suction of Sawamura’s cock sliding in and out obscene as he fucked up into Iwaizumi with pure, raw power. Iwaizumi had never been with someone so capable of moving his body as he liked and he was not a light weight by any stretch of the imagination. </p><p>But Sawamura had no problem keeping up a steady rhythm, rising and falling, dragging his thickness over every sensitive nerve it could reach. Iwaizumi could do little else but hang on and moan, his body jostled with every powerful thrust, his fingernails digging into Sawamura’s chest leaving crescent marks in his skin. </p><p>“Fuck, Sawamura! Right there, damn it!” Iwaizumi cried out. He hadn’t managed to come from penetration alone in a long time but if he kept up that pace and kept hitting that spot…</p><p>Amazingly the man beneath him went harder, went faster, his fingers dug into Iwaizumi’s hips keeping him right where he wanted, hitting his sweet spot over and over and over. </p><p>“Oh… oh fuck I’m gonna come, oh fuck…”</p><p>“That’s it baby, come on my cock, come for me, Iwaizumi, lemme hear you!” </p><p>Another thrust and Iwaizumi was done for, coming with a loud shout, his load blasting over Sawamura’s chest who just kept fucking into him until he bordered on oversensitivity. A minute later that felt like an hour, Sawamura was moaning, burying deep and staying there as he pulsed within Iwaizumi’s body. </p><p>Sweaty and cum covered, he collapsed in a heap, his energy spent. Despite not having done the heavy lifting, Iwaizumi felt ready to as well, his breathing hard and sweat on his brow. He managed to get up somehow, removing and tying off the condom to avoid a larger mess. </p><p>Grabbing the nearest cloth at hand, which happened to be the T-shirt Iwaizumi had bought him, Sawamura wiped his chest off lazily, tossing it in the general vicinity of the closet to be dealt with later. </p><p>“So, that was quite the ride,” Iwaizumi said with a smile, crawling into bed and sliding up to Sawamura’s side. </p><p>Sawamura hummed as he ran his fingers through his short cropped hair, smiling up into Iwaizumi’s face. “I don’t know about you, but I could do with some food and a nap before round two.” </p><p>Iwaizumi checked his phone and found it full of texts from Tooru about where he was and what or who he was doing. He snickered, firing off a text then turned off his phone. “Sounds great, glad we still have so much time. Though, I’m not sure what Tooru and Koushi had in mind as far as how late they’re staying.” </p><p>“If Oikawa is anything like Koutarou, they’ll stay until the security guards push them out, so we definitely have time. And if not, I’ll drive you home in the morning.”</p><p>Iwaizumi snorted. “You don’t even know where I live.” </p><p>“Doesn’t matter, I’d rather have the time with you than not.”</p><p>“You are one cheeky, confident guy, Sawamura.”</p><p>“Oh, I wouldn’t say I’m the cheeky one here,” Sawamura teased, reaching around to pinch Iwaizumi’s ass.</p><p>Iwaizumi caught his wrist, pushing it back and rolling over on top of Sawamura, staring down at him with a renewed hunger he didn’t expect to feel so soon after coming. “Play nice, or I’ll fuck you before we have food.” </p><p>Sawamura tilted up his chin, a challenge clear in his eyes. “I’d like to see you try.” </p><p>“What, you want me to put you into submission? You’re more kinky than you look.” Iwaizumi tightened the hold he had of Sawamura’s wrists, leaning more into his space, kissing him softly, teasingly. When he captured his bottom lip between his teeth and tugged, Sawamura moaned. </p><p>“Fuck me now,” he rasped even as he arched against the hold. </p><p>“What’s the magic word?” Iwaizumi murmured, leaning down to tease the tip of Sawamura’s nipple with his tongue. He nipped it next, drawing another moan and the word he’d been waiting to hear. </p><p>“Please… Hajime.”</p><p>“With pleasure… Daichi.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>